mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of Might and Magic 5.5
Heroes of Might and Magic 5.5 or MMH5.5 is an unofficial expansion pack for Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East or Heroes of Might and Magic V Complete, and a spiritual successor to the popular WOG modification for Heroes of Might and Magic III. The pack will include many new adventure objects, larger battlefields, restoring an old skin for the treants, new heroes, new classes, new creatures (arcane eagle and black knight), new specializations, new skills, new artifacts, new adventure spells, new HD textures and a greatly improved RMG with more than 60 'visualized' templates. The AI is much more intelligent and calculates much faster. Balance is also greatly improved, both for small competitive multiplayer maps as well as XXXL maps with countless battles vs neutrals and AI. New features ; Extended Adventure Map and battlefields In MMH5.5, there will be around ~30 new adventure objects. Treasure vaults and dungeons will now have unique immersive interiors with larger battlefields, growing armies and new obstacles. The contents of the new locations is completely dynamic and follows an Oblivion/Skyrim inspired constantly scaling and endlessly randomized system. Armies and rewards will never be exactly the same again no matter how often the player plays a map. The resistance will scale up to the player's strength, no matter how long the game takes. Possible rewards are no longer static amounts of gold and resources, but can also include artifacts, spells, scrolls, wands, prisoners and small permanent skill boosts. ; The Advanced RMG The new RMG will add new Heroes V maps and increase the replayability of the game. It combines the 3D landscaping capability from the original H5 3.1 RMG with a complete overhaul and extension of the internal adventure objects, artifacts and monster placement mechanics. The advanced RMG is capable of properly balancing player starting zones and differentiate between early, mid and late game areas. It places all 30 new adventure objects and previously excluded adventure objects. The resistance is much stronger and various with 480 additional mixed neutral stack templates. The new RMG can create balanced PvP maps as well as gigantic singleplayer XXXL maps with hundreds of battles and all zones scaling up to very powerful heroes. ; New Artifact Framework MMH5.5 will be the first mod to add new artifacts to the game. Currently 34 new artifacts are added, including 6 new ultimate items. The effective amount of artifacts in the game will now be the same as Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. There will also be many new effects. In terms of unique effects, the variation is actually far greater than Heroes III. Furthermore, the backpack items will increase the amount of effective slots to the same amount as Heroes III and Heroes IV. ; Enhanced Class/Skill/Spell System MMH5.5 will have might/magic and balanced classes with ingame skill trees and 8 secondary skill option for all 24 classes. New framework with 18 heroes per faction, 6 heroes per class. All heroes have high-quality Ashan style portraits and many newly programmed skills and specializations. Improved experience levels allow the player to fill more slots and level up to 40. Smart witch huts that ask questions and understand class differences. All set artifacts will be rewritten for 24 classes. Improved spell system with spellpower-dependent light and dark magic, nurf/buff strength improves with spellpower or the creature stack size. See the Details ; Faster AI and Performance MMH5.5 uses the very fast reprogrammed H5_AIProcess31j.exe from Quantomas. New Quick-Combat loss correction scripts will keep the AI challenging even on the largest maps without losing calculation time. There will be a new 64bit exe file that can address more memory and fix performance and CTD issues that Heroes V had on XL maps. There will be new console commands and script functions. MMH5.5 will also have extremely easy team settings; the game will autodetect if there are more than 2 human players on the map and propose to make teams. If the proposal is refused, the players continue as normal. In single-player, a console command can be used on any map to play human vs all AI. ; Campaigns and Maps All old campaigns and singleplayer maps from Heroes V and Hammers of Fate are playable in MMH5.5 with new features. There are also 15 demo maps available that allow players to explore all new adventure objects and features without the need to read the ARMG manual first. ; Advanced Town Portal (optional) The ability to teleport to any desired town from Heroes III is back in Heroes V. In MMH5.5, the system is very simple and balanced. Every town with a mage guild lvl 5 receives a 'town gate', and all heroes can be teleported back to that town if desired, regardless of their level. ; Governance (optional) The new optional governance feature, introduced in RC4, will allow players to use secondary heroes to govern towns and gain experience points and skills by doing that. Governor heroes will also receive various special bonuses from the town buildings. ; Town & Dwelling Conversion (optional) Starting from MMH5.5 RC3, it will be possible, but not obligatory, to play any Heroes V map with town & dwelling conversion. In H5.5, Town Conversion will be much better balanced then it was in Heroes VI. In Heroes VI, players felt it made the game too simple, because it was too cheap to convert towns and there were not enough restrictions. In H5.5, Town Conversion can actually make the game more difficult, instead of easier. There will be various new RMG Templates available designed specifically for expert players who want the game to be harder and more chaotic with Town Conversion enabled. Technical information ; Hotseat & LAN require script activation MMH55 is a script extension, and Heroes V does not have scripts activated in multiplayer modes (Hotseat & LAN) by default. Therefore, it is required to activate scripts on newly generated RMG maps and also on multiplayer maps downloaded from the internet (which don't have any scripted content) if the player wants to play those in Hotseat/LAN. The player doesn't need to do this for playing in single player. All H5.5 default maps and included maps have scripts already activated. ; System requirements MMH5.5 has higher system requirements, similar to the Heroes VI requirements. Otherwise, the player may suffer from adventure map lag. MMH5.5 uses more detailed landscape textures. Next-gen core-ix processors with high clockspeed on single core really make the AI 'fly' and are highly recommended. ;>Map Compatibility All MMH5.5 functionality works automatically on all Heroes V default multiplayer maps and also old RMG maps, user maps that don't contain any modding content. Adventure Objects like crypts and witch hut will automatically convert to the new functionality, but of course since these maps are made before this mod they don't contain any new objects. Therefore the player has to play Advanced RMG maps to see new features. Add additional demo maps allows it to be played right away without even the need to read through the ARMG manual first. Towns * Haven * Inferno * Necropolis * Sylvan * Dungeon * Academy * Fortress * Stronghold * Natural Heroes Haven * Duncan * Dougal * Klaus * Irina * Isabel * Laszlo * Andreas * Bertrand * Nicolai * Godric * Freyda * Rutger * Maeve * Ellaine * Jeddite * Alaric * Valeria * Gabrielle * Orlando * Markal Inferno * Necropols * Sylvan * Dungeon * Academy * Fortress * Stronghold * Campagins Category:Heroes V Category:Mods